Harry Potter Truth and Dare
by XxTigerlilyxX
Summary: A game of Truth and Dare between the HP characters in the next generation!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare Chapter 1: Four Newcomers

"Lily?" Murmured a pleasantly sweet voice.

Lily looked up sleepily from her book to see her brother Albus, his eyes staring across at Lily from behind his glasses. "Yes?" She said.

"There's something I've got to tell you," Said Albus, "But the moment I tell you, you have to promise not to tell _anyone_."

Lily's golden brown eyes sweeped the Gryffindor common room, as she considered this carefully, she did want to know whatever her brother had to tell her, but all the same, she didn't want to carry the burden of keeping it a secret - especially if it was something bad. Finally she made up her mind, "Albus…is it something dangerous or bad in any way?" She questioned softly.

The fiery red embers in the fireplace flickered, it was getting quite late, and the majority of the Gryffindors were in their dormitories, and the minority that were still in the common room were half asleep or in no state to eavesdrop, however, Lily still kept her voice barely more than a whisper.

Albus broke the momentary silence with a low chuckle, "No, nothing like that. It's just a … _gathering_ like thing between the Weasleys and the Potters. We call it the Potter/Weasley Family Gathering, but James calls it the Potter/Weasley Conference for dramatics."

"Potter? Weasley? Gathering?!" Lily's voice rose in an entranced whisper.

"Well uhh…yes. See, every fortnight all the members of the Weasley Potter family at Hogwarts gather in the Room for Rent on the third corridor to play a huge game of truth and dare. It's fun." Explained Albus.

Lily's eyebrows shot towards each other, "I've never heard of a Room for Rent…" She murmured out loud, glancing at Albus for an explanation.

"It's like the Room of Requirement, except you pay to get in, but, it's always there whenever you want it, you insert a gallon through the keyhole and then the room makes itself into whatever room you want it to be!"

"Oh…" Said Lily, taking it all in.

"Yes, so you want to come?" Invited Albus.

"What will the others think of me if I don't?"

"It's a family tradition, your _expected_ to come. Noone's ever refused before, but if you do, I suppose we'll all scorn you for a week or two, but no lasting grudges! Plus - you'll miss out on all the fun." Exclaimed Albus.

Lily's eyes instantly glazed over, "Of course I'm coming then!" She shrieked, jumping up.

"Ssssh." Albus hushed, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, it's late now. You should go to bed." He ordered.

"Ok!"

"By the way, the first meeting's tomorrow."

Xxx xxx xxx

The room was softly illuminated by a candlestick that spilt into ten stubs in the middle of a large oblong table. James, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Hugo and Rose were already seated around the table. Dominique, being the eldest, was the leader of the club, and sat at a high throne-like table at the end, the rest of the group chattered between themselves as they waited for the last of their number to show up.

And finally, the door creaked open, everyone fell silent as they watched the two black figures step into the room, and breathed a collective sigh of relief when the door was closed, and the candlelight hit the two newcomer's faces. Albus and Lily. Only them.

"Phew! You scared us mate!" Cried Louis, someone wolf-whistled after that statement.

"Hello, Albus, Lily." Greeted Dominique, smiling at them as they took their seats.

"Now, as most people here know, this is the Potter Weasley Truth and Dare game, where we gather every fortnight to play a giant game of truth and dare, which takes place after dinner and goes until nine thirty. Let's go over the rules for the newbies."

Fred cleared his throat, and then brought out a roll of parchment, which he promptly unravelled and read from, "Rules of the Truth and Dare Meetings.

1. All members must be sworn to secrecy at their first meeting, otherwise they shall be oblivated and forbidden to attend club meetings ever again.

2. No members shall tell anyone who isn't in the family, and who isn't currently at Hogwarts about the club.

3. Broken rules result in expulsion and oblivation.

4. All members must turn up at the right time, unless they have an activity or event that is school-related. E.g. Dueling club.

5. No cursing, violence or duelling within the meetings.

And those are the five rules of the Truth and Dare Meetings, remember them well." Finished Fred, with an over-exaggerated bow, which sent Lucy into hysterics, Hugo giggled along with Lucy as everyone else did a polite clap.

"Now the actual rules of the game." Commanded Dominique, and James bounced up with vigour, and ticked off his fingers as he announced the rules that he'd memorized,

"Here, are the Grand And Honourable Rules of the Great-"

"Get on with it!" Hissed Molly Weasley. (Daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley).

"Right sorry, anyway, here are the rules:

1. Dares that result in death, injury or malice are not allowed.

2. Truths may be personal, but not _too_ personal.

3. All truths and dares shall happen within the room.

4. Double dares are allowed at the request of the person being dared, however, each individual person in the room are only allowed one double dare per meeting.

5. One cannot refuse a dare.

7. One cannot refuse to answer a truth.

6. One cannot change their decision after the truth or dare is given.

7. All truths and dares that are taken have to be completed. Otherwise the hex will work."

"What hex?" Questioned Lily.

"The one placed on you the moment you enter the room." Replied James smoothly.

Lily paled considerably. Albus, seeing how uncomfortable it made Lily, whispered in her ear,

"Don't worry - he's just messing with you, but for pete's sake, it's only a game. We're not going to harm you nor plot to murder you, so stop acting like each and every rule is a personal insult."

"Does everyone understand the rules?" Questioned Dominique once the rules were over and James had resumed his seat.

Hugo put his hand up, "I don't get the first rule, aren't dare _supposed_ to be fun and dangerous?" He asked incredulously.

"Where are the objects for the dares supposed to come from?" Asked Roxanne.

"Ah, it's called the magic of the room." Replied Fred, "And fun does not necessarily have to be dangerous."

"Really?" Asked Hugo, "Dad always says 'what's the fun in playing by the rules'."

"Really?" Asked Molly.

"Yup, every time we get in the car and mum starts nagging us to put on our seatbelts, he always says that." Replied Hugo, "But Rose and mum always do it anyway."

Rose sighed and sank further down in her seat, Lucy let out a wishful sigh.

"Wish my dad was like that." She murmured.

Molly looked quite horrified.

"Right, shall we continue the meeting?" Asked Dominique.

"Can we just get to the game?" Begged James.

"But first, we must have all the newcomers swear themselves to secrecy." Said Dominique, and so that was done.

The newcomers, which included Lily, Lucy, Roxanne and Hugo were told to come to the front of the room, where Dominique asked them if they agreed to the rules, which they did. He then tapped them on their wrists with his wand, and a shower of golden sparkles flew out in a ribbon like fashion, and twirled themselves around their wrists. Lily was slightly worried that it might've been a permanent promise, that one must carry out otherwise death would occur, but she didn't say anything. The same thought flew into Lucy's mind, but she being more easy going and calmer, she dismissed it with a 'they wouldn't do that' and thought no more about it.

Then, the games began…

The actual Truth and Dare game consisted of a wand (courtesy of Louis, James wanted to donate his wand, but Dominique didn't trust him not to jinx it) placed in the centre of the table, and under the 'circumducerious' spell, which caused it to rotate rapidly, and when it stopped, the two people at the ends would have to stand up. The one with the end of the wand pointing at them, got to think of a dare or truth, and the one with the tip of the wand pointing at them, had to obey to the dare or truth.

During the Truth and Dare game, little snacks such as chocolate fudge cakes (courtesy of Grandmother Molly who frequently sent them to all her grandchildren), chocolate frogs and liquorice wands were passed around. Although there weren't any this meeting, Albus was telling Lily, Lucy, Roxanne and Hugo that sometimes someone would sneak in some butterbeer, and it would be passed around.

"And the truth and dare person is…" Boomed James, watching as Louis wand slowed down at a stop, pointing at Molly and Louis.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Molly, glad that the end of the wand was pointing at her.

Louis muttered under his breath about how his own wand betrayed him.

"So, what's the dare?" Cried Roxanne.

"How do you know it's going to be a dare?" Inquired Rose.

"Hurry up!" Called James.

"Um, truth or dare?" Asked Molly.

Louis bit his lip, "Truth." He said after several moments of considerate thinking. James and Fred groaned under their breaths, in their opinion, Molly picked the most boringst truths, and Fred had a feeling that Louis knew and caught onto that…sneaky devil!

"Umm…err, what's the most embarrassing spell you've ever cast?" Molly finally cried, looking proud of herself for thinking up such a truth. James looked up…maybe this wouldn't be as boring as he thought.

"Ooohh…um." Louis stuttered under all the gazes directed at him, "It was in a room, with a m-mirror. And I…accidentally stunned myself."

Peals of laughter echoed around.

"More detail?" Cried someone.

"That's it."

"No it's not!" Squealed Lucy, "Tell us more!"

"Yeah well…that's really it."

"Louis the liar! Louis the liar!" Chanted Lucy, Hugo and Roxanne together.

"Fine! I walked into my parents attic because I wanted some peace and quiet to practice my spells because I had just gotton my wand and spell books some days ago. So I said some random spell I found in one of the defence against the dark arts books, and it bounced of the mirror and next thing I knew I was lying on the floor unable to move!" Burst out Louis in his anger, everyone listened intently, then burst in claps and laughter.

Louis, having realized all that came out, blushed and muttered more about 'laughing baboons' before resuming his seat. Molly sat down in hers, with her younger sister Lucy patting her on the back. "Good truth Molly!" Cried Lucy between laughter.

"Thanks."

"Circumducerious!" Cried James, pointing his wand at Louis' wand, and instantly the slim black stick began whirling so fast it became a blur.

Everyone watched with bated breaths to see where it would land next…

The wand spun and spun, and when it did eventually stop…

Albus and Hugo jumped up.

"Ha!" Cried Albus.

Hugo looked more excited then annoyed at the fact he was the subjected to either a truth or a dare.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Albus.

"Dare cause I want to destroy something!" Hugo said, beaming happily.

"Sorry kiddo, but your not gonna do that. Instead…" Albus looked around the room for inspiration, and then a big smile lit his face. He stared into one of the corners of the room, and then a faint glowing outline appeared. Several seconds later whatever Albus had been thinking up turned solid and dropped to the floor with a 'whumph'.

"How does that work?" Asked Roxanne to Rose.

"It's the magic of the room, if you want something as long as it's not a person, food, water and not to big, it appears." Explained Rose in whispers.

"What _is _that?" Questioned Hugo, sounding a lot less enthusiastic now.

"This." Announced Albus, walking over and then brandishing a brand new, fluffy pink fairy costume, complete with large pink wings around a metre in height.

Hugo just gaped at it for several seconds, then when he finally found his voice, he cried out in high pitched tones of shock, "What- but that - You've got to be kidding me!"

A sheepish smile formed at Albus lips, "Sorry kiddo, but here you go. I dare you to dress in this and run around the table three times chanting 'I'm a glittery fairy princess'."

At this point, James fell off his chair and onto the floor, laughing like a mental hyena.

Hugo scrowled, then he grabbed the costume out of Albus' hands with such ferocity, that from an outsider's point of view, it seemed he almost _wanted_ it, "Where do I change?" He grumbled moodily.

"In there." Albus said, and with a click of his fingers, a opaque stall like thing appeared at the corner of the room, which noone could see through. Within three steps, Hugo had stomped into the store and was yelling, "It's NOT FUNNY!" to James, who was _still_ laughing.

"Poor mite." Sympathized Dominique.

"He should be thankful, I would've loved a dress like that when I was his age." Murmured Molly.

"That's cos you're a girl." Remarked Louis. Silence fell for several seconds, then…

Hugo made his grand appearance, squeezed in a pink sequined top with fluffy poofy dress, and a pair of upside down wings hanging limply from his back. Complete with an long-suffering scrowl on his face.

Rose couldn't help it anymore, she burst out giggling along with everyone else.

"If only mum and dad could see you now…" She trailed off, laughing.

"I'M A GLITTERY FAIRY PRINCESS!" Suddenly shouted Hugo, stomping towards her so he was inches from her face, except the manner in which he shouted the words implied he was going to impale serious physical damage to her later on.

"I'M A GLITTERY FAIRY PRINCESS!" Hugo shouted, moving onto the next person, which happened to be Louis, and so he went around the table, stomping and shouting at the members of the group, and when he came around to James place, he stomped _over_ James, who was _still_ lying on the floor, and _still_ laughing.

"I'M A GLITTERY FAIRY PRINCESS!" Screamed Hugo, actually _jumping_ on James, who's laughter faded into weak groans and pleading. In fact, Hugo looked like he was actually enjoying himself now that he was jumping all his anger on James.

"You might want to get off him now…" Dominique suggested, and even though it was only a suggestion, it seemed more like a command, which was disrespectful to disobey. So Hugo did. Leaving James groaning and muttering to himself as he got up.

When Hugo finished his three rounds of chanting and stomping, he peeled the costume off and was back into his own clothes almost at the speed of light, and then he kicked it away, where it disappeared because it was no longer needed.

Although Fred, Lucy and Rose were still laughing heartily, they welcomed him to the table with warmth and respect, for Hugo had indeed just completed what would probably be considered one of the worst dares in the history of the Truth and Dare game.

"Sorry mate." Muttered Albus, who looked more guilty then entertained.

Hugo proceeded to ignore him, but at the end of the game, he lightened up enough to tell him 'I'm going to get you next time' and even a friendly punch on the shoulder.

The game of Truth and Dare ended after Albus' dare, as it was getting late, and everyone proceeded to head off to their dormitories. Happy and excited for next fortnight's edition.

-fin-

**Author's Note: Right sorry, that was a LONG chapter and there weren't that much truths and dares involved, but that's because I really wanted to establish all the rules of the game first, the next few chapters will be shorter and involve more truths and dares - trust me. **

**Well I hoped you enjoyed that! **

**And I'm not sure if you noticed, but Victoire isn't in this story because she's already graduated from Hogwarts. ****L**

**And if I made this set in her last year, then Lucy, Lily, Roxanne and Hugo wouldn't be in the story L **

**So yeah…you can guess which character (s) I sacrificed XD **


	2. Chapter 2

Truth or Dare Chapter 2: Campfire Glory

All the members of the Weasley and Potter family that were still at Hogwarts were gathered in the Room for Rent a fortnight later, once again, playing their fortnightly game of Truth and Dare.

This time it was Dominique who paid and chose what the room's interior looked like, and he chose a campfire-like scene, with a dusty ground and a pile of sticks in the middle all ready for lightning, which he promptly lit up with a spell. There were hollow logs spread out around the campfire, and everyone forded into the room in twos and threes.

Roxanne and Fred Weasley supplied the snacks this time, Roxanne produced some gingerbread and some caramel apples for everyone, which she had obtained by bribing her elder brother to go to Hogesmade to buy it for her. (But she paid for it with her own money). Fred however, snuck in two bottles of … Firewhisky Fizz. The brand wasn't really made of the same ingredients as real Firewhisky, instead it was made with less intense ingredients and was designed to allow youngsters (teenagers) to see what the taste of real Firewhisky tasted like, without getting drunk. However, Dominique was still not happy about that.

"Fred, we really don't need the first years in this club going to bed drunk and waking up with a hangover." He reprimanded angrily, "And what processed you to get the dried nectarine flavour? You know I hate that!"

"Just because you hate it, doesn't mean everyone else does? Isn't that right James?"

James grinned, "Right! I say, full tank ahead!"

Dominique shook his head and sighed, after much argument it was decided that everyone from 13 and above were allowed half a tank only, and anyone under was only allowed one _sip_. And no more, which worked fine for most the population.

"Are you all here?" Asked Louis once everyone was settled down with their tanks of Firewhisky Fizz. (The dried nectarine flavour)

Rose did a quick head count and nodded, "Yup, everyone's here."

"Brilliant, let's start!" Louis announced, and placed his wand in the middle.

"Hang on - you donated yours last time." Interrupted Molly with a frown.

"So? I can do it again can't I?" Louis retorted.

"Can I do it?" Asked James, grinning mischievously.

"No." Barked Dominique before things could get more out of hand.

"I'll do it." Suggested Albus, raising his hand.

"Thank you!"

After Albus placed his wand in the middle, Dominique muttered the spell and sent it spinning rapidly, everyone leaned in to watch.

The wand spun and spun, round and round in circles. It wasn't the fast helicopter blade like whirl that James' spell often produced, but rather a slow and steady rotation, which just seemed to keep on going, no matter what.

But finally, it slowed down enough that it was barely moving a centimetre, and then…it rested on none other then Lucy and Roxanne, who looked at each other with looks of apprehension on their faces. It was their first time.

"Hurrai! Hurrai!" Exclaimed James between sips of his drink, standing up and clapping.

Lucy and Roxanne still looked at each other.

Finally Lucy spoke, "I think I'm questioner." She announced.

"And right you are!" Reassured Fred.

"Brilliant, I'm the victim." Roxanne commented jokingly, making a face.

"So…truth or dare?" Asked Lucy after a slight pause.

"Umm…" Roxanne bit her dark-shade-of-pink lips, her forehead swallowed up by creases, "I don't know…dare?" She decided.

"Okay…so…" Lucy paused as she looked up at the ceiling (which was enchanted to resemble a starry night sky) for inspiration. Finally she got an idea.

"I know! Just…how do you do the make-things-appear thingy?" She asked.

"Just think hard of what you want to appear." Replied Rose.

Lucy thought and thought, and then she jumped up and ran into a corner, when she returned she held a rather thick old racing broom in her hands.

"Okay, I dare you to fly up as high as you can go on this broom!" She said jovially, placing it in Roxanne's hands.

Roxanne looked rather pleased at the dare, she ran her hands across the coarse wood of the broom, a smile upon her lips, "Awesome! You know…my parents loved Quidditch. They used to lend me their old brooms sometimes…"

With a nimble jump, she mounted the broom and kicked off the ground.

She soared quite easily to the height of the campfire, which was rising high up in the air, and although the next few metres seemed like a struggle, she managed to bypass it in the end, but it looked like there was something holding her back. Then, just as it seemed like she would shoot up for metres above into the sky, and keep going strongly - she hit her head on the ceiling.

"Ouch!" She cried, rubbing her head furiously, while still maintaining to be floating in the air with the broom.

"Can't you fly further?" Murmured Lucy, Roxanne didn't seem that high to her.

"Can't - there's like a wall over here…" Roxanne cried, reaching out and as everyone could see, the night sky was actually just a very cleverly painted image in the ceiling, which Roxanne was currently pushing against.

"Aw man," Groaned James, "This room just HAD to ruin our fun didn't it?!"

"Why is the sky a ceiling?" Questioned Lily.

"Roxanne get down before you give yourself concussion." Ordered Dominique, who spotted Roxanne still barging against the ceiling and trying to get through. Roxanne descended disappointedly.

"Because it's a room dim wit!" Retorted Fred to Lily's question, "All rooms have ceilings. And this _is_ the _room _for rent."

"Shall we move onto the next dare?" Asked Louis.

Roxanne nodded, as she sat down, the broom vanished before her eyes as it wasn't needed anymore, she looked a little sad about that.

"Circumfercious." Whispered Louis, and Albus' wand went spinning, it spun and spun until it landed on Lucy and Rose.

"Again?" Exclaimed Lucy, surprised that she was still the questioner as she called it.

"Stroke of luck probably, man your lucky, I wish I was in your position." Called Hugo, eyeing Albus apprehensively, rather like how one eyes a fish at a restaurant as they decide how they want it cooked and decorated.

"I wouldn't want to be in your position right now." Albus muttered, eyeing Rose.

"Thanks, you _really_ fill my heart with encouragement." Rose retorted evenly.

"Umm…truth or dare?" Asked Lucy.

Everyone waited with bated breath to see what Rose would chose, Rose pursed her lips, clearly thinking, then she said, "Dare."

"Hmm…" Lucy trailed off, scrunching up the inside of her pockets as she thought, habitually gnawing away at the material with her fingernails. Suddenly something soft but squishy touched her hand, but her fingertips weren't wet. She lifted that something out, and found it to be a packet of crystallized slugs from her father's joke shop. She had placed it in her school uniform pocket at the start of the year, and intended to prank some of her peers with it, but had forgotten. Now though, it was the ideal time to put the slugs to use.

"Rose, I dare you to eat this." Lucy said, holding it with as far away from her as possible with forefinger and thumb for exaggerated effect.

"What _is_ that?" Rose asked, thoroughly disgusted.

"Hey, how did you get that? Your not supposed to be able to think up food in here." Interrupted Molly, frowning.

"It came with me. It's been in my pocket, and I only realized it." Lucy replied.

Rose looked even more disgusted, if it were possible,

"And how long as it been in your pocket?" She asked.

"Oh, long enough." Replied Lucy loftily, dropping it on Rose' outstretched hands.

Rose looked at it, and wrinkled her nose, "Do I really have to? Like, no long lasting effects or anything."

"Yep, no long lasting effects." Promised Lucy, Fred, Lucy's sister, knew exactly what was in that packet and winked at her.

James hiccoughed cross-eyed from across the room, and Louis cast a paniked glance around, then, as discreetly as possible, he stretched out his hand and took away Jame's tank of fire whisky.

"Right then…Oh I do hate how these dares always seem to make a fool out of me." Rose sighed, peeling open the packet, three slick, fat slugs plopped out of the packet, with the other two still in. The three rolled innocently onto Rose's outstretched fingertips, and Rose examined them closely. As disgusting as they were, they didn't seem to move, or ooze sludge or explode upon compact or anything, so she lifted one up to her mouth. The slug stayed perfectly still until she bit into it, seconds later, Rose's eyes burgled out, and she let out a strangled gasp. Grabbing her mouth, and making muffled sounds, she dropped the packet and started hopping around the room.

Lucy let out a peal of laughter, followed by Roxanne and Lily. Hugo just muttered 'aw sick', while Louis cast an amused look around. Fred smirked, Albus just looked at Lily with a puzzled expression on his face. "Do you know what's in it?" He asked.

"No but it's funny all the same." She replied between peals of laughter.

Finally Rose swallowed, and spoke in rapid gasps, "Luuuuuccci!" She stammered, still massaging her throat, "That could've suffocated me!"

"What happened?" Asked Fred, smirking.

"The thing went alive the moment I put it in my mouth, squirming and all." Replied Rose, now coughing and spitting on the ground, "It instantly turned slimy and oozing sludge, and I couldn't even open my mouth until I swallowed it! Urgh, I think I'm going to be sick."

"No don't worry, it's designed so you can consume the slug and the sludge, and you'll still be safe from food poisoning." Lucy reassured.

"That's sick." Hugo said, looking at the packet on the ground, and at the three currently still slugs.

"What if you had a blocked nose? That thing would've suffocated you." Molly said disdainfully.

"But she didn't, does she?" Lucy asked.

Rose shook her head.

"Well…four and a half more to go, eat up." Lucy encouraged, picking up the packet and giving it to Rose, who coughed and gagged. Rose stared long and hard at the packet, her hands trembling, finally she put the half slug into her mouth, squeezed her eyes shut, chewed rapidly and swallowed, then started gasping for air afterwards. "Is there any water I can have?" She questioned.

"Nope," Said Fred with a grin, "But looks like there's just half a bottle of fire whisky fizz left for you…if you want it." It was common knowledge that Rose disproved of these drinks, and usually didn't drink any.

"No - my bottle!" Cried James, making a wild lunge at the air,

"_Rose is a bore,_

_I'm more interesting, _

_I deserve it more,_

_So just give it to me now." _

He sang in a high nasally voice.

"That doesn't even rhyme?" Laughed Molly.

"Yes it does!" Cried James.

"No?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yessssssssss!"

"Will you both shut up!"

It was surprisingly Hugo who said that, everyone looked at him, including James and Molly (who did in fact, shut up), then Hugo shrugged and pointed at his sister, "Look she's finished."

Rose nodded, but she was frothing sludge and groping around the table, Louis passed her the half bottle, and she snatched it off the moment he got close enough, and brought it to her lips, gulping madly.

"WOW…look at you go!" Commented Fred, the next second an empty bottle of fire whisky hit him aburtly on the head, "Ow!" He cried.

"Serves you right. Urgh…that tasted awful." Remarked Rose, giving the empty bottle back and walking to her seat.

"Okay! Next dare!" Shouted Louis, performing the charm again, the wand spun around and round until it stopped and pointed at…Dominique and Molly.

"Yes!" Cried Dom, slamming his fist on the table in a victorious manner.

Molly groaned, "This is going to be your payback for what happened in the holidays isn't it?"

"What did happen?" Asked Hugo curiously.

"Molly made a double layer cheese cake, except she got the ingredients wrong, so when you cut it, instead of harmless sparkles coming out of the cake, it exploded, and guess who was cutting it?" Said Lucy with a grin.

Louis suddenly started laughing at that memory, "Ahahhaa…and you had to take Victoirie's make up tips to get rid of it!" He announced.

"Yes, because the cream was extra thick and couldn't come off that easily." Finished Lucy with a sly glance at Molly, who scowled,

"Anybody could make that accident."

Almost everyone snorted, "Yeah riiiiiiiiiight." Replied a sceptical Fred.

"So…for your dare, I dare you to…" Dominique trailed away for a bit as he thought, then he replied, "Let Hugo do your make-up."

"Whoa…why me?" Questioned Hugo.

"Because I felt sorry for you from what happened last time." Replied Dominique, watching as Hugo's face turned red and he scowled at the memory.

"Right. Fine."

A designer brand of make-up appeared on the table courtesy of Dominique, and Hugo eagerly opened it. Inside was rows upon rows of eyeliner, mascara, foundation, lipstick of all different shades and a whole lot more, which when used correctly, could apply a pretty amazing affect, but Hugo had never meddled with make up before, and he certainly wasn't intending to be very careful about it.

"It's going to come off right?" Asked Molly nervously, already touching her face.

"Course, once the dare's over." Clarified Louis, "Oh boy…I wish I had one of these muggle things…what are they called again?"

"Cameras." Replied Rose.

"Yes, I wished I had a camera to take a photo."

"Right…are you ready?" Asked Dominique.

"Yes." Said Hugo, who had already opened a tube of lipstick.

"Attack!" Instructed Dominique, and Hugo raced into drawing.

He first scribbled on Molly's cheek with the lipstick, producing a fine pink line. Then he started experimenting with eye shadow, and made Molly's face sickly green. He drew a rude word on her face with some mascara and drew a trail of dark red from her lips, in the end he smiled at Molly - who had a thick layer of grotesque green on her, scribbles from lipstick and mascara, and blood red lipstick trails coming from her mouth.

The Weasley/Potter clan laughed slowly, enjoying the site - especially as Molly was scowling severely, making it even more comical.

"And…Done!" Exclaimed Hugo as he finished writing his name on the side of Molly's face with an eye liner, the laughs grew louder, and between the roars of laughter, there was the occasional hiccup from James.

"I'm sorry to say this - really I am, but you look so funny!" Laughed Lucy, hugging her sides.

Molly's lips twitched, then tentatively and nervously, she asked for a mirror.

One was produced, and when Molly's eyes met the mirror surface, she shrieked and dropped it with a clatter. Seconds later though, it disappeared as it was no longer needed. "You should've seen your face just then!" Said Fred, Molly scowled, then she stopped and the absence of emotion on her face was frighting, making the laughter quiet down a bit. Dominique bit his lip, wondering if the dare was too cruel, but then Molly's mouth cracked into the widest grin he'd ever seen, and she roared with laughter. Nice and loud.

And soon, everyone was laughing along with her.

When all the commotion died down, the make-up box and the make-up on Molly's face disappeared, and once again, a solemn mood entered the atmosphere as Fred offered his wand to pick the next pair.

"Enough," Said Dominique, "It's getting pretty late now. We should all go to bed."

There were several protests at that, but in the end, the all agreed and trooped off to their dormitories, with Lily saying,

"This was fun." To Albus who cracked a smile.

"I told you so. But wait a few more weeks - it gets even funner."

Author's Note: Right, sorry there the ending was a bit rushed, but, put your suggestions in the review box below, and I'll use them in the next chapter. And sorry TinaFrostDuhMuffinBurger for not using your suggestion thus yet, but I swear on Lord Voldemort's demise that it's going to be the first dare next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Truth or Dare Chapter 3: Luxury Leers

Louis finished off his potions essay with a scribble of his quill, and fist pumped the air as he released the parchment, and watched it spring back into a roll.

He grabbed some money, and quickly headed to the Room for Rent, where the glorious Truth and Dare games had always happened, starting long before his Hogwarts years. Louis had always wondered and speculated about how the club was first formed, for surely something as complex and traditional as that didn't just spring out of nowhere, and one day, when he asked his brother Dominique, he got the answer. Apparently the club's first founders were Dominique, Teddy and Victoire, who first played Truth and Dare in the Room for Rent, and slowly that tradition evolved to include the whole Potter/Weasley family, and all the rules and regulations it now included.

He arrived at the Room for Rent ten to eight, and decided to go extravagant on the seating. Quickly choosing a large elaborate room with plush leather couches, comfortably smooth armchairs, and a handsome mahogany table for the food. Then, in the split second before everything was finalized and the room took shape, Louis made a spontaneous split second decision, which involved adding a little…_excitement_ to the night, whose effects would surely be humorous. Satisfied, he went inside, and the room was just as he expected. Tall high ceiling, chandeliers hanging down and spreading bright light to every corner of the room, high class seating and a beautiful mahogany table. It all looked sweet and innocent, and nothing seemed out of place, but to test that it did work, Louis sat down on one of the armchairs, and waited perhaps a minute or two, before the armchair suddenly snapped open with a mimicry of a mouth, and closed upon his bottom, holding him in place for just a few seconds, before it released it's grip and the mouth faded into nothingness. Louis smiled, if everything went accordingly to plan, the chairs would suddenly snap and trap people's bottoms at random intervals - a guaranteed night of surprises and luxury leering.

Within two minutes, Lily and Dominique came by, Lily carrying a tray of chocolate muffins and chocolate frogs. The muffins which she made herself using a self raising potion and some melted chocolate, the chocolate frogs store brought. Dominique meanwhile, was in charge of the drinks this session, and had with him - ordinary mundane orange juice. It was a very good brand nonetheless, but didn't have any of the fun that Fred's firewhisky fizz had.

The three set up the room, and to Louis disappointment, neither sat down after they finished, instead they stood while waiting for the rest of the group's members to arrive.

Molly, Lucy, and Roxanne all arrived at the same time, Albus and Fred walked in chatting, and Rose and Hugo arrived together, eagerly anticipating the truths and dares of the night in whispers.

"Greetings all," Announced Dominique, quickly taking his place at the front of the table much to Louis' delight.

"Hello," Greeted back Roxanne, Lucy and Rose in a chorus.

"Hello, oh I'm so tired today. We had double period flying with the Slytherins." Announced Molly, practically collapsing into a chair. Louis smiled quietly to himself.

As the rest of the members seated, and food and drink were passed around, Dominique raised a much debated question, "As me, Albus, Fred and James were discussing, perhaps one truth and dare game a fortnight isn't enough, and we were thinking of raising it to every week?"

There was a mixture of responses at this, Hugo and Roxanne cheered in response, Molly whistled through her teeth as she considered the number of hours doing homework she'd be missing, and Rose silently agreed with her, while Fred started trying to convince everyone within a ten metre radius of him, why it was such a good idea.

"You know what-" Began Dominique when suddenly a piercing scream radiated through the room. Silence fell, and everyone turned to look at Molly, who stood up abruptly a few seconds later, rubbing her behind and looking affronted, "The chair bit me!" She exclaimed, "I swear the chair just went and bit me!"

"That can't be possible…Chairs don't bite…" Trailed away Rose uncertainly.

"You know. If it were anyone but you, I'd believe they were playing a joke, but since it's you, I believe it's genuine. Here, let me look." Offered Albus, getting up with his wand in hand.

"Thank you!" Molly exclaimed.

"You know he only said that because you're no fun and could never play a joke right?" Teased Lucy playfully.

"_No _thank you," Molly replied back, sticking out her tongue.

"There appears to be nothing wrong with the chair." Announced Albus a moment later after he'd finished examining the chair, "Now continue?"

Suddenly Rose and Hugo let out several piercing screams as their chairs nipped at them. Louis laughed quietly to himself, and Fred got up with a twinkle in his eye, "Girls and boys, I believe we've been pranked." He announced.

"How do you know?" Questioned Rose curiously.

"I'm a prankster myself. Trust me - I know a prank when I see one." Fred replied with a wink.

"That's right," Said Louis, standing up himself as he explained what he did to the room, and was greeted with a mixture of shock, surprise and laughter.

"Ingenius really!" Cried Lucy between giggles.

"So…we're going to have furniture leering at us all throughout our game?" Spluttered Rose, lips twitching as she saw the humour in that.

"Yes, luxury leers! Right?" Responded Louis, grinning.

Lucy stopped laughing long enough to say, "Hey where's James?"

Suddenly the atmosphere died down a little.

"I bet he would've loved this!" Exclaimed Hugo, looking around.

"James is in the hospital wing. Quidditch injury from this morning's practice." Explained Albus.

"That's right, we went to visit him. He's recovering fine, the only thing that's bruised is his ego." Said Fred.

"Then we'll have to make it extra special for him when he comes back!" Exclaims Lily, who was James' sister, and despite all their differences and brotherly sisterly debates, still loved him dearly.

"We should." Molly said, and that matter was quickly discussed, before Dominique brought up again the suggestion of holding truth and dare meetings every fortnight.

A vote was called for, which Dominique conducted, and Louis, Hugo, Roxanne, Dominique, Fred, who also voted on James behalf, Albus, Lily and Lucy all voted for 'yes'.

It was only Molly and Rose who voted for unsure, and noone voted for a definite no, so when the votes were tallied up, it was decided that they _would_ be holding weekly meetings, and Molly and Rose were strangely alright with that.

"I don't mind that much, I mean, a night of fun surely has to be worth more then a night of studying, no matter what subject." Said Rose to Molly, who nodded.

"Yes, and there's plenty of other time to study too."

"So, are we ready for the actual truth and dare?" Questioned Fred, donating his wand.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Lily in excitement.

Hugo and Roxanne high fived each other.

"Okay…circumducerious," Said Dominique, spinning the wand and watching as it landed on…Lily and Louis.

"Yes!" Said Lily just as Louis jumped up with a yelp - his own chair had gotten him, and everyone burst into laughter at that, including Louis himself.

"Now at least I know it's still working!" He said.

"Now I know what the saying 'it'll come back and bite you in the bum' means!" Exclaimed Molly in between fits of laughter.

When the laughter died down, Lily announced, "Truth or dare?"

"Ermm…dare!" Exclaimed Louis, doing a joval fist pump.

"Hmm…" Said Lily, thinking carefully, "I dare you to roll around on the floor like what the actor Lauren Lopez does in A Very Potter musical!"

"What's that?" Asked nearly all the harry potter characters at once.

"It's a musical made about a bunch of fictional characters from the Harry Potter series." Explained Lily.

"Wait…what? Does that mean…we're not, real?" Stammered Molly, finding it hard to process that thought.

"Oops, looks like I've broken the fourth wall a bit too much. Wait while I fix it." Announced Lily, repairing it rapidly and putting a new wall of in place, that allowed the story to progress _with_ the references from outside the fourth wall, but without any other interference.

"Wait, so…_I, _have to _roll_ around like what Draco Malfoy does in the AVPM?" Gasped out Louis.

"Preferably saying something about pig farts and rocketshipless Potter," Added Lily.

"Noo…" Croaked out Louis, extending a dramatic hand, "My dignity…I couldn't possibly…"

"Don't worry, you're already dramatic enough to pull it off. Now are you ready?!" Exclaimed Lily cheerfully, Roxanne, Rose and Lucy leaned in closer to get a good look, and Fred was already stifling his laughter at what he imagined Louis to look like doing that.

"Yes…" Replied Louis, blushing beetroot red.

"Good, now go!" Announced Lily, to cheers and wolf whistles from the potter/weasley clan, and good entertainment, they got, for Louis rolled around from floor to floor, letting his voice soar the highest it would allow, and going into dramatics as he recited the lines from A Very Potter Musical.

"Oh! Never heard of it? Ha! Figures. Famous Potter doesn't even know about Pigfarts!"

"Pigfarts is only the greatest wizarding school in the galaxy!" He exclaimed, letting his voice soar into a crescendo at the end, "It's where I'm being transferred next year!"

"Oh ha. Oh, now you're just being cute. I can't go to Pigfarts. _IT'S ON MARS_! You need a rocket ship." There Louis sauntered around on the floor some more, using his arms to propel himself, "Do you have a rocket ship, Potter? I bet you don't. You know, not all of us inherited enough money to buy out NASA when our parents died! Look at this! Look at this! It's Rocketshipless Potter. Rocketshipless Potter…" Finished Louis, waving his left arm dramatically in the air.

Albus, Rose, Roxanne and Lucy burst into rapturous rounds of clapping, while Fred wolf whistled loudly amongst all the cheerful laughter, and Hugo fell out of his chair with laughter.

"Oh my, that was hariLouis!" Exclaimed Molly, doubling over with giggles.

"You sounded really funny Louis!" Exclaimed Lucy in between fits of laughter.

"I never knew my little brother had that much budding theatrical talent!" Exclaimed Dominique, raising his eyebrows at an embarrassed Louis who retreated quietly to his seat.

Rose patted him on the back, and sent a chocolate muffin down his way from the tray, and that made him feel just a little bit better.

"So…shall we start the next truth and dare?" Questioned Albus to a chorus of cheers.

"Okay…circumducerious." He muttered, and Roxanne, Dominique and Hugo held their breaths as the wand spun round and round. Lily let out a surprised yelp as her luxurious pink chair bit at her, but the novelty of the leering luxury had long worn out now, and she quickly recovered.

"Albus and Dominique…" Breathed Rose once the spinning stopped.

Dominique stood up with a grin on his face, "Truth or dare, Albus?" He questioned.

"Dare?" Said Albus.

"Why is everyone doing dares?" Asked Lily.

"Because dares are more fun, that's why. And you may get a slight chance at destroying something!" Hugo replied.

"Which you won't, because I dare you to run around singing to umm…A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love by Celestina Warbeck!" Said Dominique, smirking.

"How do you know that song?" Gasped Albus.

"Grandmother's place. I take it that you know it as well from the numerous times we've been there for Christmas and parties?" Said Dominique.

"I only know a few lines…" Trailed away Albus.

"A few lines is enough," Clarified Dominique.

"Yes, I can't wait to hear you sing it! I'm definitely telling James!" Said Fred with a casual smirk as he bit into a chocolate muffin.

With a deep breath and a sigh, Albus launched into the highest feminine voice he would possibly muster and sang the lines he knew, "_Oh, come and stir my cauldron. _

_And if you do it right. _

_I'll boil you up some hot, strong love. _

_To keep you warm tonight." _

"Very nice! Very nice!" Exclaimed Dominique, clapping exuberantly.

"I wish I had a voice recorder with me just then…" Sighed Roxanne dreamily.

"Is it only me, or did he actually sound pretty close to Celestina Warbeck then?" Said Hugo, giggling quietly.

"No, I thought so too." Replied Louis.

"Couldn't hear a difference! Absolutely - OW!" Fred yelped as Albus lightly smacked him on the way to his seat.

Giggles and laughter ensured for a little while, followed by a gasp and then an exasperated sigh as Molly got bitten by her chair again, and then Dominique took out his wand, pointed it at Fred's and muttered, "Circumducerious."

The wand spun and spun until it landed on…Hugo and Roxanne.

"Truth or dare!" Exclaimed Hugo excitedly, pleased to be chosen.

"Truth - no, dare!" Replied Roxanne.

"Hey, you can't change once you've chosen!" Exclaimed Lucy.

"Not if the darer/questioner hasn't given the dare or asked the question yet." Replied Albus.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe we should check the rules…" Suggested Molly.

"Well it doesn't matter, I've a good dare lined up for her anyway. So can't I allow her to change?" Asked Hugo, to which Roxanne laughed nervously.

"Ouch! I mean, yes," Exclaimed Dominique as his chair bit him, "You know…you're not going to be choosing the room's interior again for a long, long time."

Louis just smiled good naturedly.

"Okay, so…" Said Hugo as Roxanne drew in a sharp breath, "I dare you to do a double summersalt in the air with a cartwheel upon landing."

Roxanne burst into laughter at that, and once she had regained her composure, she said shakily, "I don't think that's possible."

"You never know, try," Dared Hugo.

"Alright, fine, but I request a double dare."

The moment those words had been spoken, silence filled the room, and looks of curious and intent slithered on everyone's faces, it was the first double dare of the year, and double dares were usually more fun then normal dares.

"That means…" Hugo trailed off, gulping.

"You have to do it too!" Concluded Roxanne, failing to hide her laughter, "Let's see how good you are at doing a double summersalt in the air with a cartwheel upon landing."

"Together you two. Shall I count you in?" Suggested Molly.

"Err…"

"Why not?" Finished off Hugo as he and Roxanne took their positions. Hugo pulled a face, "You better not crash into me." He said warningly.

"And you better not crash into me either!" Exclaimed Roxanne.

"Ok. Ready? One…two…" Molly let the numbers hang tantalizingly in the air as everyone drew in close, anticipating the final countdown.

"Two and a half…" Hugo flinched on this line, clearly expecting it to be three but luckily regained his balance just in time for the, "Three!" Uttered by Molly, in which he sprang upwards with all his might and of course, crashed into Roxanne, who yelped and tumbled head first into the ground spluttering. Hugo then landed on top of her with a surprised 'oomph', having the wind knocked out of him.

"Well that was sure interesting!" Exclaimed Molly in between fits of laughter, "Whose next?" Then she cast the spell on the wand, and sent it spinning rapidly as everyone, including Roxanne and Hugo who had picked themselves of the floor by now, watched with bated breath. And it landed on…

Fred and Hugo.

"Again!" Exclaimed Hugo, but clearly pleased with being chosen, especially in the position of the darer/questioner.

"Oooh what are you going to pick?" Questioned Roxanne, looking up at her big brother with a grin on her face.

"Why, a dare of course!" Exclaimed Fred merrily.

"Why a dare?" Asked Rose.

"Gryffindor bravery." Bantered back Fred.

"Okay, well in that case, hmm…I dare you to pick truth." Murmured Hugo, to howls of laughter from the weasley/potter clan.

"What? But that's…"

"Strictly allowed," Answered Molly with a triumphant grin, "There's nothing in the rules to counter that, right Dominique?"

"Right!" He replied.

"Well there should be…" Muttered Fred darkly under his breath before saying, "Okay, I pick truth, - not by my own free will of course, but, what's my question?"

Hugo thought for a good while before the creases in his head vanished and he said with a goofy grin, "What's the most embarrassing prank you've ever played?" A collective 'ooh' rustled around the members of the Truth and Dare club, as they anticipated Fred's response. Knowing Fred and his history of pranks, (some which were not as successful or glorious as others) this was bound to be good.

"I have to answer that right? No way out of it?" Asked Fred just to be sure, bringing out his wand and jokingly holding it in spell-casting position.

"Yep, you definitely have to answer it!" Lucy said, beaming.

"I can't just obliviate you all, obtain an illegal time turner from the department of mystery in the ministry, wind back time, replay this day all over again until we get to Molly's circumducerious spell, somehow jinx the wand and let it land on somebody else?" Joked Fred.

"No, how would you obtain an illegal time turner anyway? I mean, they do guard their department of mysteries closely don't they?" Speculated Rose.

"Of course not! I mean, yes," Exclaimed Fred.

"And how would you jinx the wand without anybody seeing? I mean, we're all very intelligent witches and wizards in here with satisfactionary observation skills, and at least one of us is bound to notice a jinx on the wand." Reasoned Louis.

"Then I'd just obliviate that person!" Said Fred.

"Everyone will see that and know something's up then," Reasoned Rose.

"I suppose I could obliviate everyone one by one…" Murmured Fred.

"But by the time you finish obliviating the last person, the first person would've already recovered from that obliviation, and they would see you obliviating the last person. So you'll have to keep on obliviating, but by the time you've reobliviated the first person, the second person would've woken up and seen that, so it would never end…" Explained Rose.

"What a perfect paradox!" Said Lucy all of a sudden.

"Ohh common sense…thou art a heartless b*tch." Said Fred with a dramatic sigh, to which Lucy, Roxanne and Lily all giggled at.

"Don't swear around the youngsters," Scolded Molly with a shaking of her head, then she scuffed Lucy on the shoulders and murmured, "And you shouldn't be laughing at that."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Lucy playfully, chucking a chocolate muffin at Molly's head.

"Watch it - you nearly hit me!" Yelped Albus, who was right beside Molly.

"Food fight anyone?" Suggested Roxanne.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Yelled Fred, and that was the start of a food fight.

Muffins were chucked, glasses of juice were flung and the chocolate frogs took this as an opportunity to escape, and gleefully bounded around the room. Until Fred caught sight of them, and accio'd them over, where he grabbed them and threw them one by one to Dominique. Lily was only a bit stern and regretful about the waste of her chocolate frogs and muffins, before she promptly joined in the fight a moment later.

Laughing and panting at the same time, Roxanne grabbed a jug of orange juice and threw it's contents across at Molly, who was quick on her feet and used her wand to Wingardium Leviosa them to stay in the air, and with a quick realization, Molly Wingardium Leviosa'd two muffins into positions above the curved stream of orange juice, admiring the smiley face she created before Fred - running from Louis ammunition of muffins, raced straight underneath the smile, causing Molly to lose concentration and release it. Both muffins and orange juice splattered upon Fred's face, causing him to blink between laughter.

The Weasley/Potter clan continued the fight for a while, chuckling and laughing in mirth, until Hugo suddenly tripped over a discarded muffin, revealing the watch on his wrist and gasping at how late it was getting. "Dominique!" He exclaimed, calling the head of the clan over, Dominique saw, and a second later he was calling the food fight to a rest.

Panting, tired, but still smiling shaky smiles from laughter, all the members dropped their ammunition, cleaned the worst of the mess from themselves with 'Scourgify' before they settled back into their seats. "So…I believe we have some unfinished business, isn't that right Hugo?" Said Dominique, as all the attention shifted to Fred once again.

Except this time, Fred only laughed and said, "Alright alright. You got me. The worst prank I've ever played was this variation of the Canary Creams, where I had a bunch of Parrot Peaches, basically once you took a bite of the peach, three parrots would automatically pop out of nowhere and peck you with kisses for a bit." There Fred paused to let the truth sink in, and some people doubled up with laughter.

"Problem was: my mother didn't like peaches, and my father had a toothache at that point in time. So I mushed them up, and was about to offer it to them as they walked through the kitchen door, when I wondered if I made them taste authentic enough. Time was running out as they'd nearly entered, and in my panic I taste tested them myself. You can guess what then happened." Explained Fred, to hoots of laughter from the listening crowd.

"Wish I was there to see it." Announced Hugo.

"Minus the backfire part, that prank sounds like something James would pull." Said Albus thoughtfully.

"Well we'll just have to be vary next time he offers us peaches, or anything peach related." Lily said with a smile.

"How come I wasn't there to see it?" Asked Roxanne, grinning once she stopped laughing long enough to ask.

Fred pulled a face, "You were at your friend's house that day. Thank goodness."

Suddenly Dominique jumped up with a vary look on his face, "It's getting quite late." He said, "We should end tonight's game." There was a noisy rumble of jumbled sounds as everyone got up in their different ways, and Rose jumped to avoid getting snapped by a piece of furniture.

"This room…it will regenerate itself, right?" Asked Molly, looking around the mess.

"Oh of course. Everything will disappear by the next loan of this room." Replied Dominique.

"Sad James wouldn't have seen it then. I think he would've quite liked the notion of a food fight." Announced Albus, stepping out of the room.

"Oh we'll just have to make it special for him when he returns." Decided Lily.

"Extra special," The two chorused, leaving the others to wonder what they were up to just as the door to the Room of Rent swept closed, and the Hogwarts students all went their separate ways.

_-fin chapter-_

**Author's Notes: Review please, and if you have an suggestions, feel free to PM or review them to me.**

**Also, thanks to kekejo99, Professor Mcgonagal and XxLaelaWillowsxX for reviewing. Without them, I probably wouldn't have updated this fast because I kind of forgot about this story for a while, so it's thanks to them that this story was brought to my attention, and I updated. ****  
**

**P.S. I'm not sure when the next update will be. As I'm also working on two others, and this isn't my main story, but I probably will update...sometime...xD **

**-XxTigerlilyxX**


End file.
